Jedi Quotes: From the Fiction
(1) ‘He called on his Jedi training to accept the pain as a signal his body was sending. He had to accept the pain, respect it, not fight it. Then he’d have to ask his body to begin to heal.’ ~Thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force by Dave Wolverton – p41 (2) “A Jedi must know his true enemies.” “Anger is our enemy. Greed and fear are also our enemies. Haste is another enemy.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force by Dave Wolverton – p109 (3) “And to be good…to be a good person is more important than being a Jedi.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force by Dave Wolverton – p? (4) ‘Jedi are taught to value dreams, but not to trust them. Dreams can confuse as well as illuminate. A Jedi should test a dream much as he tests unstable ground. Only when he’s sure of his footing should he move on. Dreams can be random energy, nothing more. Some Jedi see things in dreams, and others do not.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p2-3 (5) “All missions tested Jedi skills, even the ones that appeared easy.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p6 (6) ‘…often anger wasn’t about another person, but about himself.’ ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p16 (7) “Those seeming not to notice you usually do.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p17 (8) “Even a Jedi Knight is still a living being with the same failings.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Aprrentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p95 (9) “We are not saints, but seekers.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival by Jude Watson – p95 (10) “Attention to the Moment Gives Knowledge.” ~Jedi Exercise – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p3 (11) “Only by remembering the past are we able to learn from the present.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p6 (12) “Yes, time is elusive. But it is best to track it down.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p6 (13) “It is better to expect nothing, and let each moment surprise you.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p9 (14) ‘…Qui-Gon was in the state the Jedi called restful-sleep-in-danger, his eyes closed but a corner of his mind alert at all times.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p71 (15) “Make the decision, make another. Remake one past, you cannot.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p87 (16) ‘Nothing is lost where the Force dwells, he remembered from the Temple. And the Force is everywhere.’ ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p89 (17) ‘…activity of waiting. Activity can endanger, he had told him. To wait and to watch is the more difficult task, yet it is one we must master.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson – p114 (18) “Learn not to teach you must. As surely as you must guide, you must also be led.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace by Jude Watson – p57 (19) “Even with sureness, there must be doubt. It is the Jedi way.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace by Jude Watson – p130 (20) ‘Suspend your judgment, and every being has something to teach you.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment by Jude Watson – p91 (21) ‘Get your opponents to lose their grace, and they will lose their purpose.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment by Jude Watson – p99 (22) ‘Do not meet hate with hate. Meet it with purpose.’ ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment by Jude Watson – p99 (23) ‘The perfect attack begins with your attention. Every pebble can be an obstacle or an opportunity. Hone your focus. Add speed, timing, strategy, surprise. Do not forget the Force is with you. ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue by Jude Watson – p44 (24) “Doubt is your first enemy.” ~Jedi Saying – Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue by Jude Watson – p46 (25) “The hardest decision is to walk away.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue by Jude Watson – p46 (26) “Even in the middle of a mission, don’t neglect to taste the pastries.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Ties that Bind by Jude Watson – p92 (27) “If you don’t know which way to turn, review what you know.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope by Jude Watson – p4 (28) “If routine you count on, disappointed your hopes will be.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Path by Jude Watson – p9 (29) “If someone claims that he is not to be trusted, it is generally a good idea to take note of it.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Path by Jude Watson – p11 (30) “Far to come, far to go it is. Cold and warm, it is. Seek what you are looking for, you will. Find it here, you shall. Listen.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Path by Jude Watson – p97 “The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “Let go your conscious self and act on instinct.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “Your eyes can deceive you, don’t trust them.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “Stretch out with your feelings.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope “Wars not make one great.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Patience! For the Jedi, it is time to eat as well.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “A Jedi’s strength flows from the Force, but beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “You will know. When you are calm, at peace, passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Use the Force, yes.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “So certain are you? Always with you it cannot be done.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “You must unlearn what you have learned.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “No! Try not. Do, or do not, there is no try.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Size matters not. Look at me, judge me by my size, do you? Hm? And where you should not, for my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. It’s energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes, even between land and ship.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “I don’t believe it!” “That is why you fail.” ~Yoda in response to Luke – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Concentrate. Feel the Force flow.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Through the Force, things you will see; other places, the future, the past, old friends long gone.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “Control, control, you must learn control.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back “You’re going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi “Don’t center on your anxieties, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.” “But Master Yoda said to be mindful of the future.” “Not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “There’s always a bigger fish.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “Concentrate on the moment; feel, don’t think. Use your instincts.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “Fear is the path to the dark side; Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “Your focus determines your reality.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you lose.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace “The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “We’re keepers of the peace, not soldiers.” ~Mace Windu – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Relax. Take a deep breath.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “You’re focusing on the negative, be mindful of your thoughts.” Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Patience, use the Force, think.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Too sure of themselves they are, even the older ones.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us.” ~Anakin Skywalker – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like, it’s the only way we grow.” ~Padmé Amidala – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom.” ~Dex – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Reach out, sense the Force around you. Use your feelings you must.” ~Yoda – Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones “Jedi are trained as healers, too.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p61 “And it has been my experience on many worlds that ignorance breeds fear. The fearful make up stories about what they fear.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p62 “One thing I’ll say in their favor is that they never made us fear them, when they certainly had the ability to.” ~Galen Urso – Catalyst by James Luceno – p214-5 “Jedi are ready to meet death at any moment.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p91 “Sometimes the obvious is the answer.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p69 “Doubt in battle, there cannot be. Belief, there must be. Belief, in the Force. Reach for it, you will.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p112 “You have denied the truth for too long. When a man does this, he loses.” ~Viso – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p114 “…to absorb a blow is to begin to recover from it.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p117 “As a Jedi, he left behind justice and honor. It didn’t matter if his footsteps would disappear, or if years from now no one on Gala remembered that two Jedi had helped to ensure a peaceful transition for their planet. They would remember peace, and that was enough.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p128 “What he taught would live on. That was legacy enough.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p128 “Always more questions than answers, there are.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown by Jude Watson – p131 “…one of the Jedi rules was not to question the order of a Master.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p2 “…he knew that being a Jedi meant taking responsibility for every mistake.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p5 “When so much volatile emotion is packed into a place, it is hard to keep your distance.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p5 “Remember you are a Jedi. You are here to observe and to help where you can.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p5 “…he had learned that it was not his job to control Force, but to join it.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p11 “Jedi are trained to slow their breath so they make no sound, even when they are under pressure or stress.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p12 “When one is outnumbered, surprise is your best ally.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p22 “It was better not to fight in the dark, though every Jedi is trained to be able to do so.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p38 “Though a Jedi’s heart could not be touched, it was his duty to remain unbiased and calm.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p56 “Awareness of fear can protect you if it does not overtake you. Awareness of fear is an instinct that warns you to be careful. Anyone going into battle who says they are not afraid is a fool.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p62 “Justice is something to fight for. If I didn’t believe that, I wouldn’t be a Jedi.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p63 “Being an apprentice is a journey that is an honor to undertake.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p63 “Of course, he had seen deep commitment at the Temple among the Jedi students. But with some students, there often seemed to be pride mixed in. They were the elite, picked out of millions to be trained. “Whenever Yoda saw pride in a Jedi student, he found ways to expose it and put the student on the right path. Pride was often based in arrogance, and had no place in a Jedi. Part of the Jedi training was to eliminate pride and substitute sureness and humility. The Force only flourished in those who knew they were connected to all life-forms.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p63-4 “Qui-Gon recalled his Temple training with an effort. He would admonish his Padawan according to Jedi rules. First, he would describe the offense. It was the duty of the Master to do so without judgement. “It was the duty of a Padawan to agree to his fault without argument. “Qui-Gon paused. He gathered himself to deliver the Jedi wisdom of the Master and the Padawan relationship. How the rules had evolved over thousands of years. How the Padawan’s pledge of obedience had nothing to do with power, but everything to do with the gaining of wisdom and the humility of service. “Usually, a Padawan was silent after his admission, waiting for the Master to decide on their next step.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead by Jude Watson – p126-8 “Leave you, the Force cannot. Constant, it is, if find it you cannot, look inside, not out, you must.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p6 “Commitment you had. Absolute it was. Does this mean that to question, others must not? Like you always, they must be?” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p19 “Part of being a Jedi was recognizing that one’s own wisdom had limits.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p29 “When you don’t know where to begin, the obvious is a good place to start.” ~Tahl – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p36 “The Temple’s philosophy was that discipline needed to come from within.” -Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p50 “It’s the nature of a rumor to be difficult to track.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p60 “He missed his sure, strong connection to the Force. He had lost that. It was almost as though he were a first-year student again, aware of something he could feel, but unable to control it.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p68 “Once broken, such profound trust cannot be regained.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p69 “Stationary Moement – stand and stretch each muscle.” “Always here, you may come, when lost you are…” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p99 “At that moment, he saw what Yoda and Tahl had been trying, in their different ways to tell him. He had not been betrayed by a Jedi. He had been betrayed by a boy. A boy overtaken by passion and circumstance. The boy deserved his understanding.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p103 “You cannot prevent what you cannot see coming. You can only do what you think is right at each moment as you live it. We can plan, hope, and dread the future. What we cannot do is know it.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p114 “When you don’t know your own mind, you fill it with the beliefs of another.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path by Jude Watson – p122 “Have again what you had, you cannot. Different you are. Different is Qui-Gon. Every moment makes you so. Every decision a cost it has.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p8 “A Master depends on the loyalty of the Padawan, just as the Padawan depends on the Master. If that trust is broken, the bond shatters.” ~Mace Windu – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p9 “Hard it is to wait. But wait you must to see your way revealed.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p9 “It is not age but ability that marks a turning point.” ~Bant quoting Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p15 “The Force is with me, and I am with the Force.” ~Chirrut Îmwe – Rogue One by James Luceno – p78 “And I fear nothing, for all is as the Force wills it.” ~Chirrut Îmwe – Rogue One by James Luceno – p78 “There is more than one sort of prison, Captain. I sense that you carry yours wherever you go.” ~Chirrut Îmwe – Rogue One by James Luceno – p88 “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” ~Chirrut Îmwe – Rogue One by James Luceno – p289 “Please. Trust me on this one. We’re doing the right thing. And we can make a difference. Even a small group of people can change the galaxy. It only takes one man to spit in the eye of a giant and blind him. So let’s do it. Let’s spit in the giant’s eye.” ~Nora Wexley – Aftermath by – p305 “For inspiration, look to yourself, and those beside you.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E01 “Weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is. Out think the droids, you can.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E01 “Rush not into fights. Long is the war. Only by surviving it, will you prevail.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E01 “Ready he is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge, it will be.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie “Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan.” ~Anakin Skywalker – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie “Old sins cast long shadows.” ~Yoda (through Ahsoka) – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie “When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you.” ~Plo Koon – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E02 “Terror is not a weapon the Jedi use.” ~Luminara Unduli – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E09 “To answer power with power, the Jedi way, this is not.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E10 “A great leap forward often requires first taking two steps back.” ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S01E18 “The value of moving slowly is that one can always clearly see the way ahead.” ~Master Sinube – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S02E11 “A decision is yours alone to make. Yet remember you should that you make it also for the silent ones who stand at your shoulder.” ~Yoda – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p39 “Never fear your feelings. They can guide you if you control them.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p84 “Do not try to tamp down the fear. Do not let it grip you. If you let it move through you, it will leave you. Breathe.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p84 “Now be a Jedi. This is the moment. This is exactly the moment when you must. The very worst time is the time you must follow the Code. Cast away your doubt. Let the Force flow through you.” ~Qui-Gon Jinn – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p85 “This is why a Jedi waits so long and is so careful about choosing a Padawan. So much trust is involved.“ ~Obi-Wan Kenobi – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p125 “Just like I could break this cup. But these artisans have a greater art than fashioning of the vessels. They remake the shattered ones. And in that remaking they find their highest art. They take the pieces of something beautiful that has been smashed and create something even more beautiful. You see the seems of the break, but the piece is still flawless. Because it had once been broken, it becomes more valuable than before.” ~Tahl – Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple by Jude Watson – p128 “It’s every citizen’s duty to challenge their leaders, to keep them honest, and hold them accountable if they’re not.” –“How do you do that?” “By exposing corrupt officials for what they are. Lasting change can only come from within.” ~Ahsoka Tano – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S03E06 – The Academy “Always in motion is the future, and many possible futures there are.” ~Yoda – Star Wars: The Clone Wars – S03E07